


late night

by bbyboyjb



Category: GOT7
Genre: Baby Boy Kink, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Mark Tuan, kinda voyeurism, oh and ofcourse the most important tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyboyjb/pseuds/bbyboyjb
Summary: mark came home late that day, as usual. jaebum expected it. what he didn’t expect, was mark getting home right when he was about to, ah, “nut”, as some might say.





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really sorry if this sucks dudes, i wrote this in a hurry,, also this story was originally for a different fandom, i just changed the names ^^

mark came home late that day, as usual. it was expected. he worked a rough 8 hour shift, from 3 p.m until 11 p.m, as a nurse at their local hospital. it was okay, because he (usually) gets off days over the weekends, and occasional off days during the week, if his boss decides to be generous. but that doesn't happen often.  
   
"baby, you here? i'm home!" mark called out into their apartment. the house stayed silent, as if no one was home. with a raised eyebrow, he called into the darkness once more.  
   
"jaebum?" he called once more. silence. mark sighed and removed his shoes, and set his keys on the counter near the door. he was about to call out again when he heard it. a moan. it was quiet. if he had breathed any louder, he doubts that he would have heard it. it was nearly unintelligible, but he could tell what it was, after hearing that same noise so many times. his eyes widened in realization. now he knew why jaebum didn't answer him. he took a few quiet steps towards their bedroom, and strained his ears to listen for any more noises.  
   
before he knew it, he was in front of the bedroom, and he could clearly hear his boyfriend's ragged breaths and hushed whines, groans and moans. with a grin playing across his plump lips, he placed his hand on the doorknob, and pushed open the door. the sight he was met with was even better than the noises.  
   
jaebum was on his back, with his legs up, with one hand stroking his cock, as the other hand held his phone in place on his chest. mark strolled into the room and turned the lights on, which caused jaebum to jump and throw himself into a sitting position as he stared in surprise at mark, his cheeks quickly becoming bright red. he threw his headphones off and set his phone next to him.  
   
"having fun without me, hm?" mark drawled in a deep, seductive voice, which caused jaebum to redden even more. jaebum's cock was leaking all over his stomach, and mark could tell that he was close. so close that if mark had waited outside even a minute longer, the younger boy would’ve came. jaebum laid back down and continued to make eye contact with the brown eyed boy before him.  
   
"wouldn't it be more pleasurable if i joined in?" mark asked, a smirk pulling across his face. on any other day, jaebum would've quickly refused and kicked him out to finish his business. but today was different. he was just so close and he wanted to cum so bad. almost immediately, he nodded, and mark smiled sweetly, as if he wasn't about to fuck the life out of jaebum, and pulled off his clothing in record time.  
   
after grabbing the lube and a condom off of the nightstand, mark crawled on top of jaebum, and pressed their lips together. the kiss was very different from the soft, gentle, short and sweet kisses they usually shared. this kiss was hungry, hot and rough, almost to the point that it might bruise. mark rolled his hips down harshly, causing their cocks to rub against each other, ripping a loud moan out of jaebum.  
   
mark pulled back and just looked at jaebum, at how absolutely wrecked he looked already. he was staring at mark with hooded eyes and mark smirked before rolling his hips down once more. jaebum threw his head back and groaned, a few curses tumbling from his spit slick lips.

mark’s lips soon left jaebum’s and traveled down, to his jaw, neck and chest, and painted red marks all across his skin. the soft noises jaebum made only spurred mark on. mark continued pressing kisses and sucking marks into the soft skin of his boyfriend, until he reached his cock.

mark smiled at the choked whine jaebum let out as he licked a stripe up his cock. he pulled away and sucked a few marks into the thick, shaking thighs that he loves so much.  
   
"stop teasing, please. i need you. i need you so bad,” jaebum whimpered. mark obliged and pulled away, poured a rather generous amount of lubricant both over his fingers, and jaebum's hole, before pressing a single finger inside. he whined, and mark pushed in until he couldn't press any farther. after moving his index finger around a bit inside of jaebum, he pushed in another right beside the first. his skilled fingers found jaebum's prostate in no time at all.  
   
the moan he was rewarded with was nothing short of sexy. it was loud, drawn out, and 100% real, unlike the noises one might hear in a pornographic film. it made mark smile and work his fingers faster, scissoring his baby boy’s hole open while making sure to press and rub against the boy's prostate hard each time.  
   
his fingers got tired after a while. he pulled out and wiped the slick off on the sheets before he unwrapped the condom and rolled it onto his cock. jaebum sat up and mark looked at him in confusion as he rolled it right back off and tossed it somewhere, most likely into the trash. he looked up at jaebum and raised an eyebrow.

“wanna feel you cum inside me,” jaebum admitted, looking down. mark smiled and gently shoved the boy back down onto his back, and grabbed the bottle of lube.

he squeezed a generous amount of the liquid onto his erection and pushed into jaebum. a choked moan tore its way out of jaebum's throat. mark paused to allow him to adjust as he leaned down and messily connected their mouths once more.  
   
"i'm okay now, hyung. please move." jaebum whimpered against the elders’ lips. he began to thrust in and out of the dark haired boy at a slow pace, despite knowing that jaebum likes it fast and rough.

“hyung!” jaebum whined. “harder, please, i need it so bad, oh god, please,” mark had no choice but to oblige to his baby’s words as he picked up the pace, slamming into jaebum’s hole at a quick, relentless speed.

whines, pants and breathy moans came tumbling out of jaebum's chapped lips as mark continuously hit his sweet spot.  
   
"ah, ah, fuck! hyung, oh god, you always fuck me- ah! ah! so good, ah!” jaebum stuttered as his hands were placed nearly everywhere on mark for small amounts of time, as he was so overwhelmed and close and he didn’t know where to put them.

constant pleas and praise fell from jaebum's lips as mark thrusted into him at a fast speed. he soon felt tears welling up in his eyes, from how overwhelmed he was. he put his hands over his face and let out a loud sob, sniffling lightly. mark’s eyes softened in worry and he slowed to a stop and pulled out.

mark softly pulled jaebum’s hands away from his face, and kissed his tears away, then picked jaebum up and set him on top of him, so that he could see his face properly.

“i’m sorry baby boy, was that too much? i can take it slow now if you want?” mark said. jaebum shook his head with a pout as he wiped away the remnants of his tears.

“i-i’m okay, just give me a second.” jaebum said softly. mark nodded and patiently waited. jaebum gave him a thumbs up. mark got ready to slide back in, but jaebum shook his head.

"hyung, can i ride you?" he asked. mark nodded. “absolutely. anything that you want is yours, baby boy.” he replied, and jaebum smiled and kissed the elder boy on the nose.

jaebum planted his feet flat on the bed and slowly slid back onto mark’s cock. jaebum gasped and let out a small mewl when he bottomed out. the latter moved up and down, circling his hips in the process. mark groaned and gripped jaebum by the hips hard enough to leave bruises. jaebum continued bouncing and circling on mark’s cock at a normal speed before mark let go of him and sat up.

jaebum knew what was coming. he wrapped his arms around the elders’ shoulders and gasped as mark began pistoning into him at an almost inhuman speed. he moaned loudly with each hard thrust and soon felt one of mark’s hands wrap around his neglected cock, jerking him off in time to his thrusts. jaebum whined and whimpered, feeling a familiar heat pool in his tummy.

“gonna cum,” he warned. mark wrapped his free arm around jaebum. “me too, baby boy,” mark whispered into jaebum’s ear.

“can you be a good boy and cum for hyung?” mark questioned, panting. that was all it took. with a mosn do loud he was sure the neighbors heard it, jaebum’s dick was splattering white all over both of their stomachs and all over mark’s hand.

mark, in a quick frenzy to cum, shoved jaebum back down onto the bed, and continued pistoning into him. jaebum cried and whined at the over sensitivity that was taking over his actions as he jerked, clenching hard around mark’s cock. mark let out a drawn out groan as he emptied himself into jaebum’s hole, then collapsed onto the younger boy, panting. he made to pull out but jaebum stopped him.

“don’t wanna feel empty,” he explained with slurred words. mark chuckled softly. “you’re so cute, baby. you did so good for me. you want me to get the plug so you don’t feel empty, baby boy?” jaebum nodded. mark pulled out and reached over into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a silver plug, then slid that into jaebum before too much cum could drip out.

jaebum whined when mark tried to leave,and wrapped his hand around his wrist to prevent him going anywhere. mark smiled in endearment at him.

“baby, i have to get a rag to clean us up. let me go.” mark said softly. jaebum pouted and let go. mark quickly went to the bathroom to get a wet rag and came back to clean jaebum up. when he came back into the room, he smiled, jaebum was already asleep. he cleaned up jaebum and pulled the plug out before cleaning himself up.

he wiped jaebum’s ass a few times before he tossed the rag onto the floor and crawled into bed and pulled jaebum into his chest. he pressed a few kisses onto the younger boy’s forehead, then pulled the covers over the both of them.

they both fell asleep with smiles across their lips.


End file.
